


Castlestuck

by MKwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, harry is a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a troll, Lily and James once played SBURB, and everyone is out to get a piece of the Chosen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castlestuck

==> Prologue

Years in the past, but not many: 

The Earth is a planet composed of mainly water. It is a prosperous planet, with sentient lifeforms. The most intelligent of these lifeforms are mice. The second most intelligent are dolphins. But, it is the third most intelligent species that will be our main characters for this prologue (but not for the entire story). 

This species is called humans. They have soft skin that comes in a variety of colours, and hair that is much the same. They are similar to a lot of different animals, and a lot of different aliens, too, in that they have two eyes, one nose, one mouth, four limbs, and five appendages on each limb. They do not have any horns, tails, claws, pointed teeth, shells, exotic colouring, or anything that could possibly make them out of the ordinary. 

Humans typically live in large gatherings, known as cities or towns. Now, the humans we are focussing on today live in a much smaller community called a village. This village's name is Godric's Hollow. It is a community that brings together two subspecies of humans, commonly known as Wizards and Muggles. This is unusual because Muggles do not know that Wizards exist, and Wizards do not typically hang around Muggles. 

The humans that will be our protagonists for this chapter are Wizards. The only difference from Muggles are that Wizards can do magic. The protagonists live together in a rather large dwelling called "Potter Manor". 

Outside this dwelling, there is currently a storm. Lightning crashes, thunder booms, and the very air feels as if it is electric. Inside the house, the atmosphere is even more tense, though. Two humans scurry about the house, trying to get things in order before it happens. 

What is 'it', you may ask? Well, 'it' referrs to the couple inside creating a baby. Not, however, in the typical human way. These humans are using an Ectobiology Apparatus and a Cloning Pad. 

The couple, called Lily and James Potter, are currently rushing around, gathering nessecary materials for the baby, and placing them on a nearby Sendificator. There were books in a mysterious unknown language, and clothing and diapers and bottles and all the other things a growing baby needs. 

Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans, formerly Lily Lalonde, was tall and shapely, with vivid red hair, and startlingly green eyes. James Potter, formerly Jimm Egbert, was lanky and a bit dorky looking with his glasses. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was wholly unremarkable as a human. 

James paused in his hurrying to ask Lily a question. 

"Are you sure He's coming tonight?" He queried. 

"Absolutely. The clouds of Skaia never lie." She answered. 

They then resumed their rushing about. 

Finally everything was ready. The baby's things were in a neat pile on the Sendificator, and the only thing missing was the baby itself. That would be remedied soon enough. 

The two humans gathered around the Ectobiology Apparatus, and set its coordinates to a few minutes in the past, when they had paused to talk to each other. Pulling a lever, Lily started up the machine. First, she gathered EctoDNA from themselves. Then, they combined it. And finally, they set the machine to a different species. 

James pushed the final button. In a flash of light, the baby, the protagonist of the rest of the story, appeared. It was not a human baby. No, because the machine was set to 'Troll', it is a Troll baby. Or rather, a grub. 

The grub had rubbery jade green skin, and a big grey head, with horns on its head the colour of candycorn. The horns were shaped like wands. Specifically, like Lily's and James's wands. This was probably because aside from the species, the grub was a mix of their DNA. You could even go so far as to say that it was their child. 

Lily scooped up the wriggler and put it next to the bundle of things on the Sendificator. She kissed the top of its head, right in between the horns, and tucked a letter in between it and the books. She looked longingly at the grub for half a second, sighed, and checked the clock for the twentieth time that evening. 

There was a knock on the door. Both Lily and James paused to look worried for a second, then resumed the preparations. They finally had enough materials for the grub to be sent away. 

Unfortunately, that was when the door broke down. An imposing figure stood silhouetted in the lightning. Within moments, both adults were dead. 

The figure turned towards the grub, and was defeated, with only a scar on the child's forehead to show that a struggle had been made. 

A man ran frantically towards Potter Manor. He couldn't have known about the events that just took place, but he hurried all the same. The man rushed through the door to find the grub wailing. He smiled, and pulled the lever. 

On another world, a baby appeared in the jungle. 

Harree Potter.


End file.
